This Feeling
by Ms. Lana
Summary: DISCONTINUED. UPDATE! BAB 3: Ia tidak perlu pergi ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam, cukup dari atap sekolah saja. Dan yang jelas, Shino lah yang membawanya ke tempat itu. Musuhnya beberapa waktu lalu. Warning INSIDE! RnR?
1. BAB 1 : This Feeling

_This Feeling © (adeknya) Amee Clarissa  
_

_Naruto © Mas Macacih*?* Kishimoto  
_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rated : T maybe_

_Pairing : Shino x Ino_

_Warning : AU, OOC, VERY CRACK, GJ-nes dll  
_

**Huwaaaaah entah kenapa saya membuat pairing ini T__T Saya suka sama pairing ini tiba-tiba gara" adik-ku  
**

**Apakah mereka crack? Pastinya he he he**

**Cerita ini saya temuin dari folder adek saya,,**

**Dia suka nulis fanfic juga**

**Jadi di sini saya edit" diksi sama hurufnya dikit doang**

**xxXXxx**

**Bab 1 : This Feeling (Shino)**_  
_

TENG ... TENG ...

Lonceng Konoha Senior High School itu pun berbunyi. Seluruh warga Konoha SHS menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya mereka bebas juga setelah terperangkap selama 8 jam-an. Beberapa murid langsung menyebar: ada yang langsung pulang, jajan ke kantin, duduk-duduk di koridor sekolah, dan ada yang masih berkutik di dalam lab atau kelas.

Yamanaka Ino –gadis dengan rambut blonde unik yang selalu dikuncir ke atas– melambaikan tangannya ke arah Haruno Sakura yang memilih untuk pulang duluan. Setelah Sakura menghilang di balik pintu berdaun dua itu, Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lima orang di hadapannya: kelimanya sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Sepertinya tinggal kita saja di sini." Ujar Ino pada akhirnya.

"Jadi?" Kiba menyahut.

"Kapan cabut?" sela Rock Lee sebelum Ino sempat menjawab.

"Ya sekarang juga!" Ino mendengus kesal, "Memangnya kalian mau apa lagi?"

"Main dong!" celetuk Kiba diikuti anggukan Rock Lee.

Ino menggeram kesal, "Heh ... ingat! Di rumah gue kita hanya ngerjain tugas! Bukan main!"

Kiba hanya bisa melongos dan menghela nafas pasrah. Semangat Rock Lee untuk main pun tiba-tiba pudar. Rasanya mereka malas sekali.

"Ayo!" ajak Ino sambil menyelempangkan tasnya.

Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi diam -Sasuke, Shino dan Hinata- mengikuti langkah Ino yang kini sudah mulai berjalan keluar.

Kiba dan Rock Lee berpandangan sejenak lalu akhirnya mereka pun menyusul Ino.

**xxXXxx**

Ke enam orang itu kini duduk bersila di depan meja pendek berbentuk kotak yang besarnya lumayan. Saat ini mereka berada di teras rumah Ino yang lumayan besar sehingga mereka bisa leluasa memanjangkan kaki.

"Haaaah ...... sampai kapan tugas ini selesai?" keluh Kiba sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kakinya ia biarkan terlentang dan kedua sikunya menahan badannya.

"Kiba! Itu baru 2 halaaaaman?!" Ino mendelik, "Kau pikir waktu kita sebentar?" sambungnya sambil menatap Kiba kesal.

Kiba hanya melongos, "Iya Ino cantik ... Saya kerjakan sekarang juga." Dengan sangat terpaksa Kiba mengangkat dan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti temannya yang lain - duduk bersila dan tentunya serius mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini ke enam orang itu sedang kerja kelompok. Anggotanya pun random. Acak. Kebetulan Ino mendapat kesempatan untuk sekelompok dengan si charming Konoha SHS alias Uchiha Sasuke, si kutu buku alias Aburame Shino, si pemalu Hinata, si alis tebal alias Rock Lee dan si pecinta anjing alias Kiba. Mereka semua dipilih Kurenai-sensei secara acak.

Mereka ditugaskan untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat pariwisata sampai akhirnya mereka memilih Museum karena tidak tahu tempat Wisata yang lain di Konoha lalu dilanjutkan dengan membuat laporan mengenai tempat tersebut.

Tugas ini tidak mudah. Mereka hanya diberikan waktu selama 2 minggu. Dalam 2 minggu mereka hanya memiliki waktu libur selama 4 hari ... Jadi mereka terpaksa mengerjakan laporannya sepulang sekolah.

Ditambah lagi mereka harus mempresentasikan tempat tersebut bak seorang Tour Guide. Kurenai Sensei -guru Bahasa- memang tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk menguras tenaga murid-muridnya.

"Selesai." Gumam Shino singkat sambil membenarkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menyusul.

"What?!!" mata Kiba membelalak, "Cepet banget kalian?!"

Hinata terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kiba, "Ki-Kiba-kun ... se-seharusnya kamu juga bisa cepat selesai."

"Yup. Coba liat Rock Lee ... Kurang semangat apa coba?" Ino terkekeh melihat Rock Lee yang matanya berapi-api karena semangat mengerjakan tugasnya. Sekejap, raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi serius, "Makanya Kiba, jika tugasmu tidak selesai hari ini juga maka laporan kita tidak akan beres ... " Ino menatap Kiba ... "jika tidak beres, maka kita semua akan dibunuh oleh Kurenai-sensei." Dan memberi death glare.

Kata "dibunuh oleh Kurenai-sensei" sama sekali tidak membuat Kiba takut. Yang membuatnya takut adalah ia dibunuh oleh Ino terlebih dahulu sebelum dimutilasi Kurenai-sensei.

Kiba menelan ludahnya, "I-iya." Ucapnya gagap lalu menunduk dan kembali mengerjakan tugas.

Ino langsung tersenyum puas, "Bagus!"

"Aku pulang duluan." Shino beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa?" ujar Ino heran. Ino yang duduk di sebelah Shino langsung menarik lengan Shino untuk duduk kembali, "Mau kemana?"

"Saya mau pulang," jawab Shino singkat.

"Lho? Masih jam 3 sore. Kita bisa main dulu ... "

Mendengar kata "main" konsentrasi Kiba kontan buyar, "Main?!!! Mau iku ... " namun kata-katanya menggantung akibat death glare yang diluncurkan Ino, "fine." Kiba kembali mengerjakan tugas.

"Saya banyak tugas." Shino masih berkata datar.

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ih, hidup lo tuh penuh keseriusan banget sih? Sekali-sekali gak ngerjain PR gitu, main kek, apa kek, ya gak, Sas? Lo mau nemenin gue main juga kan?" gerutu Ino lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke –menunggu jawaban–.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Terserah." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Tuuuuh ... Sasuke aja mau." Entah kenapa Ino antusias banget.

" ..... "

Ino semakin tidak sabaran, "Ayo dooong!" ujar Ino terus-terusan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Shino. Sekarang ia memasang ancang-ancangnya yaitu; Puppy eyes no jutsu.

Melihat Ino yang memasang raut wajah yang dimelas-melasin, Shino menjadi berdebar hatinya*?*. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Ya." Jawab Shino singkat pada akhirnya.

Ino tersenyum senang, "Yeee ... " tanpa Ino sadari, tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Shino. Justru hal itulah yang membuat Shino menjadi tidak karuan sedari tadi.

_Ada perasaan yang aneh ... tapi ... Shino tidak tahu apa itu._

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Beli es krim?" usul Sasuke.

"Boleh." Ino menjawab mantap.

"Gue udah beres ... Gue boleh ikut dong?" tanya Rock Lee setelah melempar pensilnya entah kemana saking semangatnya.

Hinata juga telah selesai, ia kini mulai merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya.

Kiba hanya bisa cengo sambil meringis, "Ja-jadi gu-gue ditinggal sendiri di rumah lo yang horror gini?" Kiba berkata asal sambil menatap ke lima temannya tidak percaya. Kaya kereta express sih semuanya. Apa Kibanya yang kaya kereta belum diservice 100 tahun? Makanya lelet.

"Yang merasa belum **GAK** usah ikut. Finish your duty first." Ino menyeringai ke arah Kiba.

"Kok gitu sih?" protes Kiba.

Hinata menatap Kiba perihatin, "A-aku di sini saja, nemenin Kiba." Mungkin karena merasa iba kmelihat tampang Kiba bagaikan anak berumur 10 tahun yang gak diajak temen-temennya bermain, Hinata lebih memilih untuk menetap.

Kiba masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Akhirnya ia kembali menulis di atas meja, "Huh."

Ino tertawa, "Ha ha kaya istrinya aja kamu, Ta. Ya udah, gue berempatan aja yaa ... Mau nitip apa, Kib? Gue traktir deh!" Ino berusaha menghibur Kiba, hanya saja tawanya belum lepas dari mulutnya.

Kiba yang merasa terejek lebih memilih untuk jaga image, "Gue pake duit gue sendiri! Tapi gue nitip ... " ujar Kiba sambil merogoh sakunya. Matanya membelalak tiba-tiba ketika menyadari bahwa hanya ada beberapa sen di sakunya, "ng ... Ino ... gue gak ada duit ... jadi ... ya ... "

"Udah gak usah jaim, Kib. Sasuke beliin kok!" timpal Rock Lee.

Sasuke ingin menyela tetapi Ino udah lebih dulu berujar, "Iya, kita di sini dibayarin Sasuke semua kok!"

"Tapi ... "

"Tenang aja, Kib." Sela Rock Lee lagi, "serahkan pada Mas Sasuke."

Mendengar kata "Mas Sasuke" semua kontan -termaksud Shino- tertawa.

"Ck. Terserah," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang pada akhirnya ikut tertawa juga. Harusnya ia tidak memberi usul untuk membeli es krim.

Meskipun hanya tersenyum sekilas, Shino merasa senang hari itu. Lengan Ino terus melingkar di lengannya, tanpa Ino sadari –yang Ino sadari bahwa hal itu biasa–. Hanya saja kejadian itu akan terus teringat di pikirannya.

Sekali lagi ia bertanya,

_Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang?_

**xxXXxx**

**TBC**

**Gimana...??**

**Pasti aneh T_____T memang belum jelas shi ceritanya**

**Jadi saya perlu dukungan para reader**

**Aneh gak ya cerita ini?**

**Kalo gak suka saia bisa langsung hapus kok !!**

**Lanjut gak nih?**

**Last word, review ... !!!  
**


	2. BAB 2 : What I Feel

**Saya tahu ini crack ... tapi coba anda liat mereka. Bayangkan. So sweet kan? He he he**

**Saya seneng banget kalau masih ada yang mau baca n saya harap anda tidak menilai suatu karya dari pairingnya y,**

**UPDATE!! Happy read XDD~**

**xxXXxx**

**Bab 2 : What I feel (Ino)**

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut perpustakaan. Subjek yang ia cari belum ketemu juga. Ino mengambil satu helaan nafas, "Kemana anak itu?"

"Ino?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang sebaya dengannya menegur Ino dari belakang.

Ino kontan memutar badannya dan mendapati Karin –gadis berkacamata dan memiliki potongan rambut yang aneh– "Liat Shino?" tanya Ino pada Karin yang kebetulan adalah ketua club perpustakaan. Mungkin saja Karin tau keberadaan anggotanya itu.

"Shino?" ulang Karin lagi. Karin pun mengangkat bahu, "Kurang tahu juga."

'_Anak itu kemana sih?_' batin Ino kesal. Setelah tersenyum sekilas ke arah Karin, Ino kembali menjajahi setiap kelas, ruangan dan koridor sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya kaki Ino berhenti di depan sebuah tangga yang mengantarkannya ke atap sekolah. '_Mungkin dia di sana ...?_' umpatnya lagi. Ino sempat ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia jajaki tangga tersebut.

_NGIEEEK_

Pintu kayu yang hampir berumur 20 tahun itu terbuka. Ino melangkahkan kakinya di atas atap sekolah sambil meneriaki nama yang ia cari, "Shino! Hello! Di mana kamu?!"

Seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Seseorang telah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum, "Ino?"

"Kemana saja sih? Gue cari-cariin juga." Ucap Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Shino langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya datar.

Ino berdecak, "Kan lo udah janji. Hari ini kita bakal nonton pertandingan futsal kelas kita!"

"Maaf saya tidak bisa." Gumamnya lagi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi kecewa, "Tapi lo udah janji kemarin!" bantah Ino. Shino jadi teringat saat mereka berempat –Sasuke, Ino, Rock Lee dan Shino sendiri– jalan-jalan menelusuri Konoha Resident –perumahan Ino– Rock Lee sempat berceletuk mengenai pertandingan futsal besoknya.

**xxXXxx**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Shino, besok ikut nonton futsal kan?" tanya Ino sambil menjilat es krim rasa coklatnya.  
_

" _..... "_

"_Ayolah! Gue main nih!" tambah Rock Lee lagi._

" _..... "_

"_Gak susah kok! Tugas lo cuma duduk, nonton. Gak usah bawa spanduk ato pom pom deh." Canda Ino yang berhasil membuat Sasuke tersedak dari ritual makan es krimnya._

"_Sial." Gerutu Sasuke kesal. Hampir saja es krim rasa tomat*?*nya meluncur dengan mulus di atas seragam putihnya._

"_Saya liat besok." Jawab Shino pada akhirnya._

**xxXXxx**

Seingat Shino itulah yang dikatakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berkata iya atau tidak. Shino ingin menyela, hanya saja tangannya sudah keburu ditarik Ino.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan!" ujar Ino mantap sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

_DEG!_

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang kemarin ia rasakan ketika berada di dekat gadis itu. Perasaan yang aneh, tapi ... hangat?

Entah lah. Shino hanya bisa diam. Membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh gadis itu.

**xxXXxx**

"Ayo! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura bersama beberapa perempuan lainnya. Sakura berdiri beberapa meter dari Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri di atas lapangan bola. Sasuke kini sedang mengoper bola ke arah Kiba.

"Kiba!" teriak Sasuke.

Kiba mengangguk lalu menerima bola dari Sasuke. Meskipun bola tersebut hampir jatuh ke tangan musuh, dengap cepat Kiba mengambil alih. Kini Kiba berlari ke arah gawang. Beberapa rival kelas I-B –kelasnya Ino dan kawan-kawannya– mulai mendekati Kiba. Hampir mengerubunginya. Kiba hampir putus asa, ia bingung akan mengoper bola ke mana. Tetapi sang Dewi Fortuna tiba-tiba datang dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiba.

Kiba menghela nafas lega. Dengan sigap dan sebelum musuh mengerubunginya lebih parah lagi, Kiba langsung menendang bola tersebut ke arah Uzumaki Naruto –pemuda yang memiliki rambut blonde dan jabrik itu, juga mata biru langit yang cerah–. Dengan cepat Naruto menerima bola yang diterima, menendangnya ke arah gawang dan ...

"GOOOL!" sorak Ino, Sakura dan beberapa pendukung kelas I-B lainnya.

Para pemain langsung mengerubungi Naruto dan menyorakinya. Naruto pun memasang gaya ala pemain bola profesional yang baru saja memasukan bola.

"Uzumaki! Trakir jangan lupa!" teriak Chouji –pemuda yang gendut dan doyan makan itu– sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. Ia duduk di antara Ino dan Shino.

Babak baru akan segera dimulai. Ino dan Sakura yang berdiri sedari tadi akhirnya memilih untuk duduk kembali. Mereka mulai menikmati babak baru tersebut. Setelah semua pemain berdiri di posisi masing-masing dan wasit meniupkan peluit, suasana riuh yang tadinya hening sejenak pun datang kembali.

Shino yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka –Ino, Sakura dan Chouji- mulai melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

Sudah jam 4 sore. Itu berarti Shino harus pulang saat itu juga. Tanpa basa-basi Shino berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyelempangkan tasnya. Ino tergelak dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau mau pulang?" tanya Ino sambil mengkerutkan bibirnya.

Shino mengangguk, "Saya ada kursus."

"Padahal masih ada babak ke-2 lho." Tambah Sakura.

Shino menggeleng, "Maaf. Cukup sampai di sini saja." Akhirnya ia lebih keluar dari deretan kursi penonton itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Ino.

"Besok kita kerja kelompok lagi! Presentasi belum beres!" teriak Ino.

"Kenapa lo jadi peduli gitu sama, Shino?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hah?"

"Iya, gue setuju. Akhir-akhir ini lo jadi sering nyariin dia." Tambah Chouji yang masih fokus dengan keripik kentangnya. Hanya saja pandangannya dari lapangan beralih ke arah Ino dan menatapnya curiga.

"Masa sih?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Beneran deh. Kemarin lo antusias banget nyariin dia buat kerja kelompok ..."

"Kalo itu sih pastinya. Dia kan kelompok gue." Potong Ino langsung.

"Tapi barusan lo rela banget nyariin dia sampe ke atap sekolah segala." Tambah Chouji yang berhasil membuat Ino terdiam.

"Kalo itu sih ..."

"Padahal kemaren kan setahu gue dia gak mau nonton futsal." Kata Sakura lagi sambil menyeruput Cocacola can-nya.

Ino tiba-tiba merasa aneh setelah Chouji dan Sakura berkata tadi. Rasanya aneh juga jika ia terus-terusan memaksa Shino.

Contohnya saat kerja kelompok kemarin, andai saja tidak ada Ino yang memaksa, mana mau Shino ikut kerja kelompok. Otaknya jenius. Mengerjakan tugas sesepele itu tidak perlu bersama-sama, beberapa menit pun selesai.

Kedua, saat Shino hendak pulang kemarin, andai saja Ino tidak menarik lengannya, mana mau pemuda yang terkenal pendiam dan kutu buku itu mau ikut untuk beli es krim –yang menurut Shino hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja.

Ketiga, saat Shino tengah duduk di atas atap. Menyendiri. Andai saja Ino tidak datang menghampirinya, mana mungkin ia duduk di antara deretan bangku penonton sekarang.

Beribu tanda tanya berkumpul di kepalanya.

Perasaan apa yang terus mendorong Ino untuk melakukan hal-hal itu?

Perasaan yang mengusiknya saat bertemu langsung dengan Shino.

Saat mendengar namanya.

Saat ...

"Ino?" panggilan Sakura berhasil membuat Ino terhenyak dari lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"Kamu mikirin Shino ya?" goda Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A-Apa? Enggak kok!" Ino membantah sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Entah kenapa wajah Ino merah padam.

"Yang bener?" Chouji ikut-ikutan menggoda.

Ino mendengus kesal, "Bener deh. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa ke dia. Aku Cuma pingin ..." Ino menggantung kata-katanya sejenak, "dia bisa berbaur dengan kita." Lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

Sakura dan Chouji hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

"Lagipula, kau sudah punya Sai." Tambah Sakura.

Mendengar nama Sai, mata Ino pun langsung mendelik. Ia baru ingat bahwa kekasihnya itu izin sekolah untuk beberapa hari. Ia juga baru ingat bahwa Sai masih terikat status dengan Ino. Kenapa ia bisa lupa?

Ino tertawa hambar, "Oh ha ha ya, Sai." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Lagipula idemu bagus juga, Ino. Kita buat Shino berbaur dengan Rookie 9 dan lebih terbuka ke ki ..." kata-kata Chouji terpotong saat para penonton serompak meneriaki kata "GOOOOLL!!"

"GOOOOLLL!!" Chouji dan Sakura pun serempak langsung ikut berdiri dan menyoraki.

Ino masih diam. Ia menempelkan sebelah tangannya di atas dadanya.

'_Perasaan apa ini?_'

Tanpa Ino sadari, ia merasakan apa yang _dia_ rasakan kemarin.

**xxXXxx**

Pertandingan futsal telah usai dengan hasil yang cukup membanggakan –kelas I-B menang melawan kelas I-D dengan skor 1-0–. Ino lebih memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain lebih memilih untuk menetap di sekolah –sekedar bersenda gurau dan merayakan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas keberhasilan kelas I-B–. Entah apa yang menggerakan kaki Ino sehingga kini ia sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Jika Sai masih ada di sisinya saat ini, pasti Ino sudah diantarnya.

Tiba-tiba gerakan Ino berhenti ketika melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi dan ideal dengan kacamata hitamnya itu.

Shino ...

Ia sedang berada di sebrang jalan.

Kini Ino tepat berdiri di bawah lampu merah –menunggu lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah.

Lagi-lagi jantung Ino berdebar. Sungguh ia baru sadar bahwa sejak beberapa waktu lalu perasaannya jadi tidak karuan begini.

Apa sih yang membuat mahluk kutu buku itu spesial? Sampai-sampai ia mampu menggetarkan perasaan Ino.

Ino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja Shino akhir-akhir ini terlihat sedikit lebih tampan*?*.

Lampu pun berubah menjadi merah. Ino dan segerombolan orang lainnya langsung menyebrangi jalan. Ino mempercepat langkahnya –mengejar Shino yang sudah menyebrang lebih dahulu dan sepertinya hampir hilang di balik persimpangan selanjutnya.

"Shi-Shino!" panggil Ino.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Mungkin ia tidak mendengar karena ributnya suara kendaraan bercampur manusia dan pabrik. Ino mempercepat langkahnya lagi sampai ia hampir menyamai langkahnya dengan Shino, "Shino ..." panggil Ino lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shino kontan menghentikan langkahnya saking kagetnya karena tiba-tiba saja gadis bermata biru muda itu berdiri di sebelahnya, "Ino?!"

"Heeeh .... Lo ini cepat sekali jalannya?" Ino mengusap keringatnya lalu kembali berjalan.

Shino menyusulnya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shino lagi.

"Gue mau pulang." Jawab Ino seadanya.

"Tidak nonton futsal?"

"Sudah beres ..."

"Yang menang?"

"Kelas kita! Aaah .... sayang sekali lo gak nonton." Ino berdecak kesal, "Tapi terimakasih ya."

"Untuk ...?"

"Karena sudah mau nonton." Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arahnya.

Shino senang melihat senyuman gadis itu yang berhasil mengundangnya untuk mengulum senyum. Meskipun hanya sekilas dan hampir tidak terlihat. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki mata jeli yang dapat melihat senyuman Shino itu.

"Lo sendiri gak jadi les? Ini masih jam 5 sore. Gue kira lo beres jam 6-an." Ujar Ino lagi.

Kini mereka menghentikan langkah tepat di bawah lampu lalu lintas, "Saya tidak jadi les."

"Kenapa? Pasti gara-gara gue maksain lo nonton futsal ..."

"Nonton futsal adalah kemauan saya sendiri, bukan salah kamu." potong Shino langsung sambil tetap fokus menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Maaf ..."

Shino tidak menjawab. Lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah. Kontan mereka langsung mempercepat langkah mereka sebelum lampu berubah lagi menjadi hijau.

Selama perjalan ini Ino merasa sedikit canggung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia bahas lagi dengan Shino. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang menggerakan kakinya untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

"Sebagai gantinya, kita ke kedai kopi yuk!" ajak Ino sambil tersenyum riang.

"Maaf saya ..."

"Maaf juga ya, tapi gue terpaksa harus maksa lo!" ujar Ino setengah bercanda sambil menarik Shino masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai kopi.

'_Dasar gadis penuh kejutan._' Batinnya sebelum menghela nafas pasrah.

**xxXXxx**

**TBC**


	3. BAB 3 : Sunset

**Saya tahu ini crack ... tapi coba anda liat mereka. Bayangkan. So sweet kan? He he he**

**Saya seneng banget kalau masih ada yang mau baca n saya harap anda tidak menilai suatu karya dari pairingnya y,**

**UPDATE! Happy read XDD~**

**xxXXxx**

**Bab 3 : Sunset  
**

Sudah hampir 30 menit, tetapi suasana masih hening seperti sebelumnya. Ino terus-menerus mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia tahan tanpa berceloteh sedikitpun. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang menarik, ditambah pemuda yang tengah duduk bersamanya juga tidak menarik! Masa' betah diam terus-menerus sembari mendengar celotehan Ino sebelum keheningan menguasai? Sekali-kali ia ingin mendengar Shino, pemuda yang duduk di sebrangnya itu, yang bercerita.

Memilih Shino sebagai teman kencan adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah.

Setidaknya itu menurut gadis berambut blondie itu. Lagipula Ino tidak berniat untuk mengajak Shino kencan. Entah hal apa yang mendorongnya untuk mengajak Shino bersinggah di kedai kopi itu. Apapun penyebabnya, yang jelas mengajak Shino ke sini adalah kesalahan besar!

Ino segera mengambil tasnya setelah secangkir kopi ketiga-nya habis. Ia sudah cukup kenyang akan 3 cangkir juga keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi. Ia meletakan beberapa yen di atas meja, agak kasar memang.

"Sudah beres?" tanya Shino datar seperti biasa.

'_Nah! Baru ngomong dia!_' umpat Ino kesal dalam hati. Ino membalas Shino hanya dengan anggukan lalu berjalan keluar kedai.

Setelah membayar ke penjaga kedai, Shino lekas menyusul Ino yang jalannya sudah agak jauh. "Ino!"

Ino tidak menghiraukan. Ia lebih memilih terus berjalan dengan langkah secepat mungkin, namun langkahnya terhenti kala bertemu persimpangan. Lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau. Ia sadar kini Shino tengah berdiri si samping.

Masih diselimuti rasa kesal, Ino memilih untuk membungkam. Shino heran melihatnya. Biasanya gadis itu berceloteh, tetapi sekarang satu celetukan pun tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya Shino mengerti kenapa gadis itu tampak kesal. "Kau marah?"

"..."

"Tidak perlu diam seperti itu, sama sekali bukan dirimu."

Sama sekali bukan dirinya? Ya, Ino bukanlah tipe gadis yang pendiam. Ino adalah gadis yang suka berceloteh riang, selalu ada bahasan untuk membuka topik baru, dan yang terpenting adalah sangat menyenangkan sekali ketika berbicara dengannya. Shino akui itu. Rasanya mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara 24 jam tidak akan terasa bosan.

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak diam melulu." Balas Ino langsung, masih dengan raut muka yang kesal. Pandangannya juga masih fokus ke kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di depan.

Shino hanya tersenyum melihatnya, meskipun tipis. "Maaf kalau begitu."

Ino tidak menghiraukannya. Lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi merah. Ino kontan melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menghindar dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

Shino sama sekali tidak mengejarnya seperti tadi. Ia lebih memilih diam, memandangi punggung gadis itu yang lambat laun hilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

'_Gadis yang aneh._'

**xxXXxx**

Yamanaka Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur beralaskan sprei berwarna biru laut itu. Matanya menerawang langit-langit yang terang akan cahaya lampu. Sedangkan pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu lalu, dimana ia meninggalkan Shino di penyebrangan jalan.

Jika ia pikir-pikir, kenapa ia harus marah? Bodoh, seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa Shino bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Bahkan lebih parah dari Sasuke, mungkin? Ya, tentu. Shino bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membuka topik pembicaraan. Shino bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara, bahkan mendengarkan Ino berbicara pun enggan mungkin. Seharusnya Ino sadar itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mendekati Shino.

Tunggu? Mendekatinya?

Yang benar saja! Dalam rangka apa ia mau mendekati pemuda freak akan serangga itu. Gila.

Ino kontan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Kenapa ia harus salah tingkah begini sih?

Sedangkan di ujung Konoha lainnya, Shino tengah sibuk berkutik dengan buku Biologi-nya. Meskipun matanya membaca tiap huruf yang tertera di buku tebal itu, pikirannya tidak. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. Rasa bersalah karena telah membuat gadis blondie itu marah.

Ia belum pernah melihat Ino sediam itu. Bahkan pernah suatu saat ketika Shino tidak menanggapi perkataannya, Ino tidak semuram itu. Hanya saja tadi berbeda. Apa Shino benar-benar sudah keterlaluan? Mendiaminya selama mereka minum di kedai kopi sore tadi? Seharusnya ia lebih banyak bicara waktu itu. Jelas sekali, Ino mengajaknya ke kedai kopi karena ingin berbicara, bercerita, bercakap-cakap dengannya.

Ah, baru kali ini Shino merasa dirinya bodoh sekali.

**xxXXxx**

"Pagi Ino!" sapa Sakura ketika Ino baru saja ingin memasuki kelas.

"Hm." Ino menjawab dengan gumaman lalu melesat untuk duduk di bangkunya.

Sakura menyerngitkan dahinya lalu ikut berjalan ke arah dimana bangku Ino berada. "Kenapa muram begitu?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja." Padahal jujur, ia sedang kesal. Ah, kenapa pula kejadian kemarin masih diingatnya. Sama sekali tidak penting.

"Bohong." Tukas Sakura karena raut wajah Ino tidak berubah sama sekali.

Ino mendengus kesal. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ah, sudahlah, aku mau belajar Biologi."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kalu sahabatnya sedang bermood jelek, ia tidak berani menggubris. Adanya ia nanti malah kena amarahnya. "Ya udah deh, belajar bareng ya." Setelah itu Sakura melesat ke bangkunya untuk mengambil buku Biologinya.

Ino masih not in the mood. Ia benar-benar bingung, kenapa ia harus se-bete itu? Dengan cepat ia menepis pikirannya yang buruk dan kemudian fokus dengan buku Biologi kembali.

**xxXXxx**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kontan murid-murid Konoha SHS bersorak riang. Guru-guru pun sampai menggeleng melihatnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Salam Shizune-sensei selaku guru biologi.

Murid-murid kelas I-B menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ulangan harian telah selesai dan mereka kini bisa pulang.

Rock Lee yang duduk di bangku paling ujung menghampiri Ino yang tengah membereskan alat-alat tulisnya. "Kita jadi kerja kelompok hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Enggak dulu deh, capek." Jawab Ino bohong. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa dia gak mau kerja kelompok.

"Yaah ..." raut wajah Rock Lee berubah menjadi kecewa. "Kalo gitu sih gue, Sasuke, Kiba, sama Hinata doang gak apa-apa kok!" ujar Rock Lee lagi.

Ino tidak mendengar nama Shino disebut. Jangan-jangan orang itu juga gak kerja kelompok? "Shino?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Rock Lee mengangkat bahu. "Dia ngilang tiba-tiba."

"Oh." Ino segera menarik tas sandangnya. "Kalo gitu selamat bekerja, tugas buat gue entar kasih tau aja." Ucapnya sebelum melesat pergi.

Rock Lee hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu berdaun dua.

**xxXXxx**

Langit telah berubah menjadi kuning kemerah-merahan, pertanda matahari akan segera tenggelam. Memang Ino balik lebih awal daripada rekan kelompoknya, tetapi ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, ia lebih memilih diam di kantin sambil mencicipi berbagai makanan.

Disaat seperti itu ia ingin sekali sendiri, entah kenapa.

Tidak ada Sai. Tidak ada Sakura. Tidak ada Shino ...

'_Argh! Pemuda itu lagi._' Pikirnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shino sering terlintas di benaknya? Sebenarnya ia kesel dengan pemuda bug freak itu, tapi selintas ia merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia kesal dengan pemuda itu. Secara teknis dan faktanya Shino tidak bersalah apa-apa. Hanya saja Ino yang keterlaluan dan selalu berpikir negatif.

Seingatnya, sebelum ia menyebrangi jalan kemarin, Shino sempat meminta maaf kepadanya. Tetapi Ino tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri, hingga pemuda itu berhenti mengejarnya.

Seharusnya Ino memaklumi, Shino bukanlah tipe yang gampang diajak bicara. Jika Ino ingin mengubahnya supaya banyak omong seperti Naruto pun, ia rasa itu akan susah sekali. Ia ingat, di hadapannya bukanlah Sai yang selalu menanggapinya ketika Ino berbicara, tetapi Aburame Shino.

Oh ya! Aburame Shino.

'_Baka Ino! Baka!_'

Akhirnya Ino memilih pergi dari kantin yang tengah sepi itu. Kakinya masih belum ingin menginjak lantai rumah. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di pikirannya. Rasanya ke atap sekolah terlebih dahulu tidak masalah.

Akhirnya ia memutar balik arah, dari gerbang sekolah menuju atap sekolah. Setelah menaiki beberapa tangga akhirnya gadis pemilik mata biru safir itu sampai di depan pintu. Seperti biasa pintu berdenyit ketika dibuka.

Ino menjejakkan kakinya di atas atap sekolah. Sebelum berjalan lagi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapatkan sosok yang selalu melintas di benaknya itu.

Shino.

Pemuda itu tengah duduk membelakanginya, sembari memandang hamparan luas di atas sana.

Sejenak ia ragu, haruskah ia mendekati pemuda itu?

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan setelahnya?

Aa, adanya ia akan dikacangin seperti tempo hari. Sebelum Ino berpikiran negatif, ia langsung menepis pikirannya.

Ia akan meminta maaf padanya. Setelah itu mungkin memulai pembicaraan sedikit supaya kesannya tidak canggung nanti.

Ino berjalan perlahan, menghampiri Shino yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadiran gadis blondie itu. "Shino." Sapanya setelah berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

Shino tidak tersentak kaget. Tidak juga menolehkan kepalanya. "Ino." Sapanya seakan tau siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Ino mengambil posisi di sebelah Shino. Ia pun duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya ikut tertuju pada objek yang tengah Shino pandangi.

"Coba kau lihat, matahari akan tenggelam beberapa detik lagi." Ujar Shino datar seperti biasa.

Ino kontan tersentak kaget. Tidak biasanya Shino membuka topik terlebih dahulu, namun akhirnya ia mengikuti perintah pemuda di sebelahnya. Memandang detik-detik sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Indah.

Itulah kesan Ino setelah melihat pemandangan karya Tuhan itu. Kanvas yang terbentang luas di atas kini tidak berwarna biru lagi, melainkan dicabur semburat kemerah-merahan, kuning, oranye, juga ungu –warna favorit Ino– yang membuat langit terkesan lebih indah. Lebih nyata. Ditambah kapas-kapas putih yang melayang-layang, juga sekelompok burung yang sedang bertransmigrasi.

Ino belum pernah melihat langit seindah itu. Setidaknya dari Konoha sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan langit.

Tetapi sekarang ia tau, bahwa ciptaan Tuhan itu memang benar-benar indah. Matanya pun sampai tidak kunjung berkedip saking indahnya.

Ia tidak perlu pergi ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam, cukup di atap sekolah saja.

Dan yang jelas, Shino lah yang membawanya ke tempat itu.

Musuhnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Indah, hm?" gumam Shino lagi.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Sangat."

Setelah itu mereka terbuai oleh pikiran masing-masing.

**xxXXxx**

**TBC**


End file.
